


Carlos and the irresistible puppy eyes

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Carlos can't say no to puppy eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Tarlos prompt: At the end of his shift carlos starts to get followed by a dog. He decides to adopt the dog. The next day TK goes to carlos' place after his shift and is welcomed by the dog and a happy carlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	Carlos and the irresistible puppy eyes

Carlos is tired when he leaves the precinct. If he had his way he'd be going home to cuddle his boyfriend, but the world wasn't being kind to him that week. He and TK were working on opposite schedules. When he left to go home his boyfriend was clocking into work. Sure they texted through out the day and FaceTime when ever possible, but it still sucked to sleep in a empty bed. 

Carlos was so preoccupied by his own thoughts and sulking that he hadn't paid attention to the little pup trailing behind him. It wasn't until he reached the Camaro that he saw the little guy. 

"Hey buddy" He wasn't the biggest fan of pets but TK had brought Buttercup around enough time to know how to deal with them. Carlos frowns as he remembers the pup. His last call of the day was a domestic dispute, when they left with the victim and the perpetrators, a dog was the house with several small dogs. This little guy was one of the few. 

"You're a far way from home huh" Carlos didn't know what he should exactly do with the puppy. He knew the victims sister was coming to take her belongings and he thought that included the dog and her pups. Maybe this little guy got away. "Come on" he picks up the tiny little thing and walks back to the station. 

"Hey, Maeve" he greets his partner "remember the dispute on highland? This little guy got out and followed us back. I don't know what to do with him?" 

Maeve smiles and takes the puppy from Carlos "poor thing can't be more than a few days old" Maeve cooed "I'll put him in one of the canals until we can find a home for him" 

Good that took care of Carlos' situation. "Good" he nods. He was tired and needed his bed. However, one look at the bright brown eyes from the little pup tugged at his heart string "you'll get back to your family soon little buddy" he turned to leave but the pup began to bark and cry.

"Aw Carlos I don't think this little guy wants you to leave" Maeve cooed "come on take him home, you know that girl won't be able to take care of those puppies" 

Carlos likes animals, he really does but he's meticulously neat and hates things out of place and messy, he has his work cut out for him cleaning up after his boyfriend as is. But one look in those beautiful brown eyes and he can't stop himself from scooping up the little Beagle into his arm. 

"Sh buddy I gotcha" The puppies cries subside as Carlos holds him close "I guess I'm taking you home, for now" 

After a quick trip to the pet store and a vet he knew; the puppy and Carlos was in his apartment "okay what do I do with you" he muses to himself as he watches the puppy munch on the food he had set down. 

"I guess I'll keep you here until I figure a good home for you okay?" Great he was tired he was talking to a dog. Carlos sends TK a text goodnight; not mentioning the pup, last thing he wanted was TK bringing the entire firestatiok down here.

Carlos collapsed on the couch with a box of Thai takeout and a beer. All he wants is to have a lazy night and fall asleep early. The tiny little pup however, had different plans for Carlos. Tiny little paws ran along his very polished and pristine wooden floors and the pup lifted himself up to rest his head on the couch and began to bark. 

"What's going on little buddy?" The dogs barks continued and he dropped to the floor and ran towards the door "oh you gotta go do your business?" Carlos signs and follows the dog outside. It was going to be a long long night, he was thankful that the next day will be his day off. 

After several hours of running around with the little guy, he finally landed in bed, exhausted and ready to pass out. Sleep comes easily, his body was way too tired to comprehend anything other than his need for sleep. His new little friend still wanted to play though. Carlos could hear the dog making its way into his bedroom "oh no buddy, we're not playing anymore" Carlos yawns and scoops the pup up into bed with him, might as well have some company for the night. 

The next morning he wakes up the deadliest noice that has ever existed. TK squealing "oh my god! Babe it's a puppy" TK was already on the bed with the dog held tightly to his chest when Carlos opened his eyes.

"Good morning" Carlos grumbled. 

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me you got a puppy" TK was way too loud and bubbly for Carlos' likening but he loved when his boyfriend was happy. 

"He's not mines, I'm just keeping him until I can find a home for him" 

Then came the pouts and the puppy eyes, from both TK and the pup "Tyler no"

"But why? Look at this face" TK cooded "how can you give up this little baby?" 

"Because" Carlos sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes "I work crazy hours and he'll need someone to take care of him"

"I'll help" 

"Tyler, we both work crazy hours" 

"Mhm I can take him to work with me, buttercup would love a new friend" 

"Tyler. No"And then there's more pouting and puppy eyes and Carlos can't keep it up anymore "fine, but you're taking care of him"


End file.
